There are many existing data communication channels for users to provide inputs to a centralized location. For example, an Internet based game can be hosted on a centralized location and driven by inputs from users received via the Internet and/or other communication channels.
For example, an interactive voice response system can be connected to a telephone system to receive user inputs via telephones.
For example, a web server connected to the Internet may receive user inputs from user computers via a web interface.
For example, a short code can be set up to receive Short Message Service (SMS) and/or Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) from users of mobile phones via telecommunication carries.
For example, a mobile application can be installed in users of mobile phones, cellular phones, smartphones, portable media players, and/or tablet computers to receive user inputs and transmit the user inputs to a server for processing.
Gamification has been used for marketing, customer retention, and academic advances and to generate revenue. Foursquare is an example where a user can earn badges by checking-in at retailers and, in turn, earn discounts at retailers. Foldit is a game where participants compete to solve protein structures to find the most efficient ones; and in turn, the game helps scientist develop medical advances and other benefits.
There are alternate reality games (e.g., “I Love Bees”) where the game itself is played out in the real world. Participants receive faxes, phone calls, must travel, solve puzzles and accomplish various tasks to play the game. Wikipedia has webpages (e.g., en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Love_Bees and en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alternate_reality_game) describing alternate reality games, such as “I Love Bees”.